Shadowbolts (EG)
The '''Shadowbolts' are a team of human students who attend Crystal Prep Academy in the human world. They appear in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the half-hour special Dance Magic, and the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013. Members of the Shadowbolts include Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and several unnamed soccer players. Development and design The Shadowbolts are similar to Canterlot Wondercolts. Unlike the pony Shadowbolts created by Nightmare Moon, the human Shadowbolts have no known connection to Vice Principal Luna. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy's Shadowbolts compete against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the quadrennial Friendship Games competition. The team consists of Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and the human world's Twilight Sparkle. The former six take part only in the Academic Decathalon, while the latter six move on to the Tri-Cross Relay and Capture-the-Flag events after getting the best scores for their team. Throughout the film, the Shadowbolts display egotistic and snobbish behavior toward both the students of Canterlot High and each other—with the exception of Twilight Sparkle. They deny Twilight a seat on the Crystal Prep Academy bus, antagonize the Wondercolts during the gymnasium party, and show a lack of enthusiasm at their fellow students' success. However, they briefly mingle more sociably with the Wondercolts during the party before Principal Cinch intervenes, and they end up on much friendlier terms with the Wondercolts by the end of the film. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In Pinkie Spy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sneak onto Crystal Prep school grounds to spy on the Shadowbolt track team as they train. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest of the Shadowbolts compete against the Rainbooms in the "Chance to Prance" music video contest. The Shadowbolts even go so far as to steal Rarity's music video concept. However, where the Rainbooms have an original song but no choreographed dance moves, the Shadowbolts have choreographed dance moves but no original song. In the end, the two teams declare a truce and enter the music video contest as one unified group. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Steps of Pep, Shadowbolt athletes compete against their Wondercolt counterparts in soccer. The Wondercolts win by a score of 2-1. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, members of the Shadowbolt swim team appear as patrons at the Sweet Snacks Cafe, discussing their loss and getting pointers from Rainbow Dash. In the Rainbow Dash ending of Fluttershy's Butterflies, the Shadowbolt soccer team competes against the Wondercolts as Fluttershy commentates. In the second season, the Shadowbolts compete against the Wondercolts in soccer in Sock It to Me. In all three endings, the Wondercolts win by a score of 3-2 as Rainbow Dash scores the winning goal with a borrowed sock to replace her missing lucky sock. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Shadowbolt athletes briefly appear in Applejack and Rainbow Dash's memories of the the Friendship Games and in Wallflower Blush's memories of the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 Equestria Girls story, Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts (identified only by their team name) play soccer against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the first game of the season. Storybooks The cover of the chapter book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair, shows Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts along with Canterlot High School's Wondercolts. The Shadowbolts are also featured in Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. Software In Hasbro's Equestria Girls app for iOS, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and human Twilight Sparkle—identified as "Sci-Twi"—can appear in the game through their dolls' zapcodes. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' Friendship Games dolls of the Shadowbolts include both School Spirit and Sporty Style releases of Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap. Sour Sweet is featured by Fashion Angels' "Fashion Friendzy" sketch portfolio set. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg EQG3 Promotional Image.png References es:Shadowbolts (EG) Category:Crystal Prep Academy students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters